


The Occurances

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Once Upon A Paladin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad table manners, Brownies, Changelings, Child Abuse, Crush at First Sight, Cryptid Trap, Fainting, Fairy Culture, Gender Stereotypes Enforcement, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pining Shiro (Voltron), References to Welsh Mythology, Secret Nerd, allergy attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Kuro's always been a little bit different.





	1. The Clues

Kuro bites his lip as he looks at the meat… it smells awful and his tummy is turning and he thinks he’ll be sick if he eats it-

“Come on now, Kuro.” Mother speaks up while everyone else eats, “You need to eat meat, it’s good for you.”

“It’s tasty too!” Shiro giggles, smiling bright, “You’ll like it!”

“You need it to grow up big and strong now, buddy.” Father flexes his muscles, “Like me.”

Kuro shakes his head, “No, please, it makes me feel sicky.”

Mother narrows her eyes, “Kuro, you will eat it weather you like it or not.”

Kuro feels tears in his eyes and he shakes his head more, pushing the plate away, “No, I wanna go to my room!”

“Listen to me young man,” Father also narrows his eyes, “you need to eat meat, it’s bad if you don’t.”

Shiro glares at them, “Mother, Father, if Kuro doesn’t wanna eat it, he shouldn’t have to!”

“Be quiet, Takashi!” Mother snaps, “This is for his own good.”

Kuro feels the dread going in as his twin moves to stand up, “NO, it’s not right-”

“It’s okay!” Kuro chokes on tears as he starts to cut up the meat, “I’ll eat it…”

Mother smiles, “Good boy, Kuro.”

He feels his skin crawl as he bites into the meat and forces it down his throat.

Later he notices his horrible headache and his stomach breaking out in a rash. He tells Mother who has Father rush them all to the hospital, with Shiro rubbing his back and promising he’ll be okay even as Kuro pukes on him. Their Mother tells all her friends how proud she is of her Takashi for keeping a calm head and helping his big brother through his weird allergy attack, while Kuro has to research his new diet for himself.

And deal with the other kids bullying him for being a “picky eater” all alone. Well, he’s not all alone, he has Shiro supporting him and getting the bullies to buzz off. But Mother and Father aren’t trying to help him and are trying to get Shiro to stop it.

So it’s pretty easy for 4 year old Kuro to feel alone, like he hasn’t a friend in the world.

* * *

Kuro gapes as his parents take away his fairy toy, “Mother, Father, why?”

“Kuro, this is a girl’s toy.” Mother demands, “Who did you take it from?”

Kuro’s lip quivers, “I didn’t take it from anyone. Someone at school gave it to me.”

Father sighs, “Kuro, whoever it was was making fun of you. You can’t keep it or it proves them right.”

Kuro feels his eyes well up with tears but he lowers his head, “Okay.”

“Good boy.” Mother states, “We’ll keep it in our room until tomorrow when you can give it back to whoever gave it to you.”

Kuro nods, “Yes Mother.”

They leave his room.

Later when Kuro is sleeping, he feels someone tuck something into his arms. He blinks awake enough to see someone walk out of his room and the fairy toy in his arms. He hugs it tightly, whispering thank you to the air and goes back to sleep.

And every time his parents search his room after that, they never find the fairy again. But he can hold it in his arms every night without fail, finding it under his blankets waiting for him.

* * *

Kuro stares in awe at all the beautiful flowers as the class wander the botanic gardens for the sake of their art projects. He wanders away from the others and finds himself standing in a part of the garden all alone. He puts his phone in his jean pockets and takes a deep breathe.

All this nature, all the plants breathing around him…

It feels wonderful.

“I could live like this.” Kuro murmurs to no one, “Trees around me always, looking after beautiful flowers day in and day out. It sounds so perfect…”

He turns towards one of the flowers and finds his heart sinking; it’s starting to wither. Kuro walks towards it and takes out his water bottle. 

He pours a little of it over the plant and feels a tune bubbling out of his throat, “Little flower, little flower, oh so small, grow big and strong and oh so tall. Little flower, little flower, still so young, be happy and free and full of fun. Little flower, little flower, new to this world, be true, be bold and hold your head high.”

As he finishes his tune, the flower begins to revive almost. Shriveled up petals and leafs fill up, healthy and young, colours bursting.

Kuro feels his chest swell with pride and swears he hears someone say, “Well done, little one.”

* * *

Lance blinks as he looks around frantically, “Uhh, Shiro? What’s going on?”

Shiro smiles and gestures to his almost copy in the door, “I’m introducing you to my brother, apparently?”

Kuro grins and offers the boy his hand, “I take it you’re Lance then? My brother talks about you a lot, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Lance shakes his hand stiffly, “Ohhh, uhh, hi. Yeah, that’s me. And you are?”

“Kuro.” Kuro nods and winks, “Kuro Shirogane.”

One dinner later, finds the three of them in the living room with empty plates.

Lance smiles and pats his stomach, “Man guys, that was great. Thanks for having me over.”

Shiro reflects Lance’s face, “It was our pleasure. It’s not often we get to cook for anyone besides ourselves.”

Kuro grins and starts gathering up the plates, “I’ll do the dishes.”

“I’ll help ya.” Lance beings to stand-

“Nah, I got this.” Kuro settles a hand on Lance’s shoulder and eases him down, “Can’t make the guest work and I’d rather not upset Keith.”

Lance gives him a bewildered look, “Keith?”

Shiro sweats a little, “Uhh, it’s a…”

Kuro frowns at his brother, “Dude, Keith isn’t a an it, he’s a boy. Or, male at least. I don’t think he’s human though.”

Lance’s eyes widen, “Not human?”

Shiro nods and smiles sheepishly, “Ohh, right, sorry Kuro.”

Kuro shrugs, “It’s cool, I know you don’t care about him as much as I do.”

He walks off to start on the dishes.

Lance turns to Shiro, “Who’s Keith?”

Shiro sighs, “You’d do better to ask Kuro that question if I’m honest. I don’t really know who or what that thing is but ever since we were kids, Kuro swore the guy lived with us. He swore he saw a lot of things but our parents just thought he was making stuff up. He hasn’t stopped saying he sees stuff even now and our parents think he’s crazy. That’s mostly why I tried to get us out of the house as soon as we could.”

Lance leans a little closer to Shiro, “And you think it’s real?”

Shiro sighs, “I don’t know what to think. All I know is my brother can see things that I can’t. Weather they’re hallucinations of a mad man or magical beings from another world is something I’d rather not find out.”

Lance hums.

Kuro pretends he hasn’t heard a word and starts singing “My Dead Gay Son” from Heathers.


	2. The Hunt

Lance knocks on the door, trying to steal his nerves.

“Come in Lance, it’s open.”

Lance blinks, “How’d you know it was me?”

“Shiro always knocks a lot quieter than you do, it’s hard to hear him sometimes.” Kuro explains, turning to him smiling, “So what can I do for you?”

“I’m not sure if you heard us or not, but I asked Shiro about Keith and well, he told me to talk to you, so…” Lance settles on the bed, “Could you tell me about him?”

Kuro blinks, “Okay but why do you wanna know about him?”

Lance blushes, “Uhh, well ya see… You can’t tell Shiro, okay?!”

“Okay.” Kuro shrugs.

Lance lets out a breathe, “So I uhh, I’m kinda a cryptid fan and I think you might have like, something supernatural in the house and I’ve never actually gotten to meet or see any of these kinds of things, so if at all possible we could figure out what it is and how best to approach it and stuff and I should shut up-”

“He’s never given me a name but I call him Keith.” Kuro explains, “My parents weren’t the kindest people if I’m honest and I get the feeling he wouldn’t have ever been in our house if it weren’t for Shiro. He’s a really great person and I think he started showing up when my brother started to protect me from our parents. He’d hide my things from my parents but they’d always be there for me when I needed them….”

Lance takes out a notepad, filling it with important points that Kuro makes.

After a few hours of them talking, the notepad had several points written in it:

  * Short
  * Vague human shape
  * Pointed ears
  * Long fingers
  * Complaining
  * Helps Kuro and Shiro (chores, hiding precious things)
  * Does not help parents (hiding jewelry, playing pranks)
  * Nocturnal (mostly)



“I think he could be a  brownie .” Lance declares.

Kuro blinks, “What’s that?”

“A brownie is a benevolent fairy who helps around with household chores if they like the people in a house. They tend to hang out with good, honest, humble people and work at night since they don’t like being seen.” Lance explains, “There haven’t been any modern sightings of these guys, so most cryptids consider them either extinct or mythical only.”

Kuro looks at Lance’s notepad in awe, “So a fairy’s been helping me out all this time?”

“Ahh, don’t call him a fairy, Kuro.” Lance cringes, “Word on the street is brownies get violent if people call ‘em ‘fairies’. It’s pretty insulting from what little I understand of the fellas.”

“Oh.” Kuro turns to the wall, “Sorry Keith.”

Lance leans back against the wall, “Okay, so, how are we going to meet him?”

“Well do you know anything about what brownies like?” Kuro asks.

Lance hums and a grin takes over his face, “I do believe I know exactly what brownies like, Kuro.”

* * *

Shiro pinches the space between his eyes and mutters, “I can’t believe you guys are making me do this.”

“Shhhh!” Lance and Kuro hiss.

“He could come out any second!” Lance giggles in excitement.

Kuro blinks, “Not if you be excited like that. I only know he’s been around because I’ve seen him after waking up in the middle of the night. I’m always super quiet when I see him. He won’t show up if he thinks we’re all awake.”

Shiro sighs and stands up from the sofa, heading for his room, “Let’s try to get some sleep then, please?”

Lance rolls his eyes, “You can party pooper. There’s no way I’m going to bed.”

Kuro smiles, “I guess it’ll just be you and me then, Lance.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, “On second thoughts I’ll hang out here. No way I’ll lead you defenseless to my brother’s pranks.” Shiro opens his door, “Let me just get some extra blankets so we’ll at least be comfortable.”

“Of course, we can’t have our guest being uncomfortable.” Kuro settles a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “I’ll get my own blankets as well.”

He stands up from the sofa and heads into his room. Kuro finishes gathering up his blankets, pillows and almost pukes at the sight that greets him.

There, on the sofa, under Shiro’s blankets is Lance. The two are sitting incredibly close together, taking up more or less all the room on the sofa with Shiro’s pillows nestled behind Lance’s head.

How could his brother betray him like this?

Kuro hops into the arm chair and grabs the TV remote, scowling, “So what movie do you guys wanna watch to pass the time?”

* * *

Kuro blinks himself awake and mentally groans; damnit, he wasn’t supposed to actually fall asleep. He looks around and freezes-

“Ungrateful humans, I was supposed to clean the sofa tonight, but nooo, they just had to fall asleep on it while playing around with their freaky technology and their stupid modern food and ugh… what’s a brownie gotta do to get some god-dang honey every once in awhile?! Humans have no respect for us these days.”

There’s the sounds of splashing water and clanky dishes.

“And they had to bring a stranger into the house, too, of course, someone else to clean up after. At least I can finally get at their hideous and filthy bedding, they need to clean that stuff more often. What do they think I am, a servant?!”

Water draining and the opening of cupboards.

“And calling me a fairy?! Of all the insults?! Ohh they’re lucky Shiro’s hot as hell or these guys would be in so, so much trouble.”

Footsteps-

Kuro closes his eyes-

“If these bloody humans wanted to talk to me, all they had to do was give me some freaking honey or something every once in awhile.”

Footsteps lead away and into silence.

Kuro doesn’t hear them for the rest of the night.

* * *

“And you’re certain that’s what he said last night?” Shiro asks, nursing a hot chocolate, “He wanted honey?”

Kuro nods, nursing his own water, “He said honey or something. Lance do you know if brownies like anything besides honey?”

Lance swallows his coffee, nodding, “Hell yeah. They like honey, milk, ale, porridge and cake.”

“I’ll get some at the shops later then.” Kuro states, “I’d really like to meet Keith and to thank him for all the stuff he does for us.”

Shiro stares hard at his hot chocolate, lost in thought.

Lance blinks, “Shiro?”

“Do you guys really think he’s there?” He asks, turning to face them, “That all these years we’ve had a… brownie helping us out?”

Kuro nods, “I know it. I’ve known it for years.”

“I don’t think Kuro would make this stuff up for years, Shiro.” Lance states, “I believe that Keith is real.”

Shiro takes a deep breathe and lets it out, “I can’t believe this is what my life has come to. Chasing fictional figures with my big brother and a friend.”

Lance grins, “We’re hardly chasing him if we’re just offering him some food and ale.”

Kuro shrugs, “Yeah, yeah, now let’s go, we’ve all got stuff to do before tonight.”

The three stand up to get ready for the day and to prepare for their hopefully successful encounter with Keith tonight.

* * *

“Ready?” Lance asks, two empty glasses in his hands.

Kuro nods, a squeezy bottle of honey and a bowl of porridge in his hands, “Yep.”

Shiro sighs helpless, holding ale, milk and a plate of cake slices, “As I’ll ever be.”

“Great. So Kuro, any idea where Keith went at the end of the night?” Lance turns to him.

“I think he might’ve headed for the attic.” Kuro heads down the hall, “It’s this way.”

The others follow him towards an outward opening door at the end of the hall. The three of them set down their goodies, with Lance grabbing the ale and milk to fill a glass each, then squeezing the honey over the porridge.

“Hello Keith! We know you’re there!” Lance stands up, the bottles in his hands, “We wanted to talk you and ask you a couple questions. And to thank you for everything you’ve ever done for Kuro and Shiro. I know they really appreciate it and I’d be more than honoured if you’d be willing to talk to me.”

Nothing happens for a few ticks.

“We’d like to offer you some food, as well. We’ve got honey, ale, cakes, milk and porridge.” Lance steps back to stand with the brothers.

A beat of silence.

The door opens and Kuro’s eyes widen, “It’s about bloody time I got some respect around here!”

The guy who opened the door looks like a dwarf with big, dark indigo eyes, pale skin and mangy black hair. He wears a earth tone suit, has pointed ears and long fingers. He grins madly and licks his lips at the sight of the food, revealing sharp teeth and a scratchy voice, like an old man’s.

“Okay, I forgive you guys for the years where I had to eat the food that was about to go off in that ridiculous fridge of course if I get to see this kinda spread weekly.” He stalks over and Kuro knew this was Keith, “I’ll even talk to you lot of you want me to.”

Kuro glances at Lance and Shiro only to see them standing frozen still, anxious, as if waiting for something.

“Can you see anyone behind the door?” Lance asks.

Shiro shakes his head, “No. How big are brownies supposed to be?”

“But guys, he’s right there…” Kuro blinks as they stare at him, “can’t you see him?”

Keith laughs, “Of course they can’t see me, they’re normal humans!”

“You can?” Lance asks in excitement, “What does he look like?”

Shiro sighs, “Kuro are you joking or something?”

Kuro kneels down in front of the food as Keith throws his head into the porridge to scarf it down, “What do you mean they’re ‘normal humans’?”

Lance shrieks, “WHAT’S IN THE PORRIDGE?!”

Shiro turns pale, “I’m hallucinating, you guys slipped something in my dinner earlier, that’s gotta be it.”

Keith lifts his head after emptying the bowl, “Normal humans can’t see Faes, Kuro, I thought you’d have noticed that by now after years of me walking right into your mother and tripping her up on ‘air’.”

Kuro shakes his head, “No I never noticed that. How can we get Lance and Shiro to see you to? How can I see you-”

“Hold that thought.” Keith grabs the cakes and stuffs them in his gullet, chewing with his mouth open.

Lance blinks, wide eyed, “Kuro, what is happening, is he saying anything, how can you hear him, please, please, please you gotta tell me what’s going on?”

Shiro takes a step back, “Can we please take a couple minutes to talk about how we’re all insane and obviously hallucinating?”

Kuro swallows his spit, “He, he said something earlier about you guys being normal humans. That’s why you can’t see or hear him.”

“Gee, way to ruin the surprise Kuro.” Keith chugs down the ale, slamming it down on the ground when it’s all gone, “Ohhh, ohhh, oh! Now that’s some good stuff.”

Lance squeaks, “THE GLASS MOVED!”

Shiro falls on his butt, “What the hell is going on here?!”

“Get ready, humans!” Keith calls, pulling his head back.

Kuro’s eyes widen, “He’s gonna do something!”

Keith spits.

It lands in Shiro and Lance’s eyes, making the both of them cry out in shock, rubbing it off as fast as they can, getting it on their ears as well. 

Kuro gapes then turns to Keith, “WHAT THE FUCK, KEITH?!”

Keith scowls, “I was annoyed at their panicking. Can’t a brownie eat in peace?”

“What the hell just happened, Kuro?” Lance asks, recovered then turns towards the food. His eyes widen and he gapes, “No way… Are you real?”

Keith grins, “As real as you are, human.”

He grabs the milk and chugs it all down.

Shiro stares at Keith, eyes wider than saucers, “He’s real… You’re really Keith?”

Keith winks, “As real as you’re hot, for a human at least.”

He sets the glass down, now empty. Shiro falls on his back, having fainted. Lance practically vibrates with excitement, making odd noises with his mouth in favour of speaking. Kuro stares at the scene before him, flabbergast.

“Was it something I said?” Keith frowns.


	3. The Discovery

Shiro sighs as he wakes up. He slept rather well last night. That was a weird dream though-

“So you’re really a brownie? Can you do any magic or spells and why couldn’t we see you before, did you throw some super dust at us or something or-”

“Slow down, human. I’ll answer your questions once Shiro wakes up. Rather not repeat myself, personally.”

“Sure thing, uhh, can I call you Keith? I wasn’t sure what else to call you or if you had a name and-”

“Keith works just fine. Now please calm down a little? I’m not the biggest fan of ramblers.”

“Got it!”

Kuro walks into his room and grins, “Oh, you’re up!”

Shiro closes his eyes, “No, I’m not. I’m just having a nightmare. A nightmare where a weird little humanoid thingy has been living with us and flirted with me in front of Lance. Any second I’m gonna wake up and Lance will be in the living room sipping coffee, you’ll be sleeping in like you always do and I’ll be getting ready for work.”

Kuro chuckles, “Sorry brother, but today’s not a work day for you. And that did in fact happen last night. You fainted after Keith flirted with you.”

Shiro groans and hides his face, “Noooooo… Please Kuro, tell me this is a joke.”

“Nope.” Kuro grins and offers him a mug, “Cause then I’d be lying.”

Shiro takes the mug wordlessly and drinks the hot chocolate, murmuring against the rim, “Why is this my life?”

Kuro shrugs, “Haven’t got a clue, should I go stall those two?”

“A few minutes to process and prepare would be great, thanks.” Shiro takes another sip.

Kuro walks out from his brother’s room, “He’s starting to wake up, but will probably need a little bit longer to process before seeing either of you.”

“Oh.” Keith sits back down and signs.

Kuro smirks, “Aww, what’s wrong, Keithy? Wanted to see hot as hell Shiro again?”

Keith raises an eyebrow at Kuro, “Why are you talking like a brat? I thought you were an adult in human years.”

Lance laughs.

Kuro flushes and turns down the hall, “Whatever, pixy.”

Keith bristles, “Fuck off, child, you’re not even that old by our standards.”

Kuro grins, “Good thing I’m not a fairy then!”

Keith gives him a puzzled look while Lance giggles.

“Sorry about him, most humans act immature, even at his age.” Lance explains, “Did I ever introduce myself? I’m Lance.”

Keith shrugs and offers him a hand, “Nice to meet you.”

* * *

“So how long are you okay with spending time with us and answering our questions?” Shiro asks over breakfast.

Keith scarfs down his porridge, pausing to swallow, “Not long, honestly. Family gathering coming up soon, kinda mandatory for Brownies, probably gonna see a few other Fae, too. Gonna have to leave at sundown if I wanna make it in time.”

“What’s this family gathering like?” Lance asks, “Will there be games? Updates? Traditions?”

Keith shrugs, “Changes a bit each year. Typically meet new siblings and relatives, too. Nearly everyone hooks up-”

Kuro chokes, “WHAT?”

Keith scowls, “I didn’t mean an orgy, you brat. Brownies don’t exactly get to see each other often, so we typically gotta get a lot of work done in one night to make another generation. Two brownies pair up, and using a lot of magic and a good hiding spot, we make a bunch of eggs and leave them there to go back to our duties. They hatch more or less born with the knowledge of what we are and why we stay hidden and how to help humans. It’s up to them to find good homes and give nasty humans trouble.”

Lance laughs, “Kuro’s such a perv, sorry about him.”

“Stop apologizing for him, I’ve lived with this lot for years, I’m used to him being a little dick.” Keith slurps up the rest of his porridge, “Honestly, no shock he’s a changeling-”

“WHAT?!” Lance gapes, “THERE ARE TWO FAE IN THIS HOUSE?!”

Kuro looks at Keith in shock, “Uhh, you’re joking right?”

Shiro looks between the two on confusion, “What the heck is a changeling?”

“Do these two not tell you anything?” Keith rolls his eyes, “A changeling is more or less a baby fae sent in to replace a human, that the fae take with them. In the old days it was typically to use the human kid as a resource, now though it’s just pranks and human kids get returned before they’re missed.” Keith narrows his eyes, “Typically though, the changeling goes as soon as the human is back. Did some idiot forget to take you back to the Fae World?”

Shiro turns to Kuro, stunned, “Keith, I think you must be mistaken, I mean, Kuro’s human as I am-”

Keith laughs, “I don’t know of many humans who are allergic to iron.”

Kuro flinches.

“Wait?” Keith blinks, “Did you seriously not know you were fae?”

Kuro shakes his head, “No, I, it’s… You’ve gotta be mistaken, Keith, I’m not a fae.”

Keith’s faces turns sad, “Sorry Kuro, but, you are. I knew that there was fae energy when I came across this place. I could tell you were fae the second I knew you could see me. Plus a good few of your other traits and skills.”

Kuro stares at his shaking hands, heart pounding, world collapsing around him.

“Kuro?” Lance calls his name, gently.

Shiro settles a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, this doesn’t change anything, man. You’re still my brother, through and through.”

Keith hums, “If there’s anything I can do to help you be okay with this, just tell me.”

Kuro looks at his feet as he stands up. He heads for the door, pausing only to grab his phone and coat.

“I’ll come back.”

The door shuts. The three left stare at their feet.

* * *

Kuro takes a shaky breathe, “Are you sure this is a good idea, Keith?”

Keith grins at him, “I promise, it’s worth it to at least try. Besides, if you ever wanna leave, we totally can.”

“Plus we’ll be there, Kuro.” Shiro places a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“You bet I’ll be there!” Lance giggles, his phone camera at the ready.

Keith glares at him, “You realize your technology won’t work in Annwn, right?”

Lance blinks and pouts, “Oh.”

Kuro giggles. Shiro smiles helplessly.

Keith takes a deep breathe, “Okay then, guys, link up hands and here we go!”

The four of them hold hands, Keith stepping into the fairy ring first. Then they all disappeared.

* * *

Shiro groans and rubs his head as he looks around, “Where are we?”

A pale hand is offered to him.

“We’re in Annwn, Shiro…”

Shiro looks up and feels his face turning bright red.

“Welcome to my homeworld.” A very, very pretty boy declares, grinning happily.

Shiro gulps and for a split second wonders if it’s safe to take such a beautiful stranger’s hand.

“KEITH IS THAT YOU?!”

The boy groans and spins around to where Lance is sitting on his butt, gaping at him, “Yes, it is me, what about it?!”

“You look so…” Lance waves around wildly, “SO!”

Lance was absolutely right; Keith’s appearance had completely changed. 

No longer a tiny, ugly creature, but he’d taken on a much more human form that was utterly breathtaking. His pale skin was wiped clean, his once stubby legs, now long and muscled and leading up to beautiful, thick thighs. His eyes still shine that inhuman purple, his ears still point and his hair is still black, but he’s beautiful. Not to mention the transparent wings on his back and the red tunic he wore, black leggings leading to bare feet.

Is his nose bleeding? Is he drooling? This feels like one of those times when something like that should be happening.

Kuro whistles, “Looking good, Keith, why the costume change?”

Keith spins to face him and Shiro’s mind shuts down as he realizes the tunic is completely open in the back, revealing his shoulder blades and wings and ohh fuck, he is definitely drooling now. While Shiro loses his mind over how hot Keith is, Kuro pays attention to what he says.

“When we of Annwn gotta go to your world, we have to take on as unappealing a form as possible, but standard enough for our bodies to handle shifting to.” Keith shrugs, “I choose the traditional Brownie form since it’s what I always turn into whenever I visit. Still, some not so traditional traits slip through the glamour, which is why I’m not totally different.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Lance shrieks, “YOU’VE BROKEN SHIRO WITH HOW HOT YOU ARE!”

Keith’s entire face turns red, running up to his ears and down his neck. Shiro wipes at the drool on his mouth, turning pink in his cheeks. Lance taps his foot with red ears, feeling Shiro’s second hand embarrassment. Kuro looks at the scene, sighs and then turns to the world around them. 

The trees reach up high, higher than anything he’s ever seen, blocking out the sun apart from little specks of light that filter through to the ground below. Grasses and rock scatter across the woods, small patches of mushrooms and flowers dotted around. He hears the calls of unusual animals and creatures in the distance and feels his heartbeat pick up.

“Come on, everyone.” Keith walks past Shiro, who scrambles to his feet and follows along with hearts in his eyes, “The family reunion is this way.”

The three of them follow him, all wondering different things.

_ “Was he serious when he said I was hot? Oh man, why did I act like an ass?! _ ”

“ _ Wonder if all the fae are as hot as Keith? _ ”

“ _... Will I see my parents? Will the fae who left me even be there? _ ”

But one thing is certain. No matter what they face, they will still be friends by the end of this. 

Always.


End file.
